Electronic retail systems provide the ability for customers to place orders for goods over a network connection such as the Internet. If the customer desires to place more than one order, it is much less expensive to place all the orders at the same time. Shipping expenses are less costly if multiple items can be shipped together, rather than separately.
Individuals can also keep track of goods they, or other family members want to purchase prior to beginning a session with an electronic retailer. By purchasing only after several goods have been identified, shipping costs may be reduced. However, it can be difficult for the person making the purchase to know exactly what goods other people desire. It can also be difficult to contact family members or other groups of people to ensure that they were aware of the chance to order goods.